


Hiatus Update

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Episode 6 of Original Characters is finally here. It’s a short, but heavy one. Cat gives you a short glimpse into what it’s like to lose a close family member to COVID-19 and the effects of grief on creativity. Also, please excuse the nervous laughter. It's a grief coping mechanism.
Series: Original Characters Podcast [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834
Kudos: 1





	Hiatus Update




End file.
